rona senja
by Wataru Takayama
Summary: hari tua Sakura...  tidak bisa memiliki Sasuke dan sengsara karena cintanya ke Naruto...  apa yang bisa ia lakukan?


**Rona Senja**

**Wataru Takayama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

:

:

:

* * *

_Hingga saatnya tiba,_

_Aku akan berlabuh di hatimu

* * *

_

:

:

Untuk seseorang yang tak pernah bisa saya raih...

* * *

:

:

:

* * *

Wanita tua itu kembali ke tempat di mana seharusnya dia berpijak. Ia sematkan harapan pada kelopak sayap merpati yang terbang menghilang di horizon terjauh yang bisa dua retinanya lihat. Ia tidak mengetahui lagi rasa yang bisa hatinya peluk. Semuanya menyatu seperti langit yang menyuguhkan vanilla, awan kelabu, gemuruh petir, sedu-sedan hujan, senyum bianglala, dan rona hangat senja.

Wanita renta itu tidak berhenti berharap. Tidak pernah melepas pegangan di atas kuda yang berpacu. Berpacu. Berpacu. Dan berpacu menembus topan. Hatinya gemetar. Namun, dia tahu itu resiko yang patut ia telan bulat-bulat. Tak acuh lagi kepedihan, kesakitan, dan kemunafikan.

_"Na-na-naruto-kun..."_

Wanita itu merebahkan jiwanya yang rapuh. Memeluk setumpuk kalendar dengan coretan silang di setiap angkanya. Tahun demi tahun ia lewati. Menumpuk hasrat di semenanjung laganya. Pedih. Perih. Dan air mata kini mengalir membobol pelupuk matanya yang perkasa.

_"Na-na-naruto, a-a-aku..."_

Berat sekali untuk mengatakan 'cinta'. Bibirnya tertahan. Lidahnya seolah menolak suara itu keluar. Hatinya juga tertohok. Ia ingin muntah, memuntahkan semua kupu-kupu yang menari di perutnya.

_"A-aku tersengat, tersengat pesonamu..._

_K-ka-kau membiusku, membuatku terkapar dalam buaian pesonamu..._

_Hanya pe-pesonamu..._

_A-aku rindu..._

_Aku pilu..._

_Aku hancur..._

_Aku tak berdaya..._

_Pesonamu..._

_Cinta ini..._

_CINTA?_

_Sayang..._

_Aku ingin menyayangimu seperti mentari yang menimang-nimang bumi..._

_Dan bulan yang meninabobokannya..._

_Izinkan aku sadar..._

_Izinkan aku menyayangimu sepenuh sadar..._

_Izinkan aku pulang..._

_Pulang menjemputmu..._

_Dan kita buat mahligai nyata..._

_Sela-"_

Kerongkongannya tercekat. Kalimatnya menggantung. Ia tersiksa. Sangat sakit. Apa ini yang disebut sakaratul maut?

!

* * *

:

:

:

* * *

Deru nafasnya beradu dengan paparan udara segar. Matanya bertautan dengan jendela yang melukis jingganya senja. Ia lihat tarian walet dan sesekali daun maple kering yang pupus dari dahannya. Ia tersentil. Ia mulai berandai.

_Andai saja aku sebatang pohon, pastinya aku tak kan pernah mencintaimu, Naruto..._

_Dan..._

_Hanya satu pintaku..._

_Sebelum kedua pelupuk mata ini tak bisa lagi menangis untukmu..._

_Sebelum hati ini benar-benar berhenti mencintaimu..._

_Sebelum pikiran ini lenyap akan setiap bayang dirimu..._

_Maukah kau memberi pesonamu untukku?

* * *

_

:

:

:

* * *

Wanita renta itu beranjak, berpacu diatas dua roda. Dalam sisa-sisa pasir yang terus turun, ia tatap langit vanilla. Awan-awan seputih kafan yang berjejal meneduhkan jiwanya namun tidak memadamkan gelora kecanduannya. Candu asmara.

Ia mengigit lagi bibir bawahnya. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia rasakan darah manis menyembul dari bibirnya. Menahan air matanya yang lagi-lagi mulai roboh, gugur, dan berlinang sia-sia untuk Naruto.

_"Mengapa aku sehancur ini?"_

Apa yang salah dari dirinya? Ia terluka. Dan kembali terluka. Mederita. Saat orang yang benar-benar ia sayang harus pergi menjemput ajalnya. Meninggalkannya di puncak tertinggi Himalaya, sendiri. Dingin. Ia membeku. Ia pasti akan terjatuh. Terguling hingga ke kaki gunung.

_"Dan saat itu aku tahu, ada orang lain yang mencintaiku..."_

Ada lagi kuncup daun yang tumbuh dari dahan pohon yang terpanggang. Membawa kehidupan lagi ke dalam dirinya. Langit hidupnya yang sempat porak-poranda. Tanpa ada lagi sedu-sedan tangisnya akan, akan, akan, Sasuke...

_"...dan aku mencintainya juga. Maaf Sasuke..."_

Sekulum doa saja yang dapat mengalir untuk arwah Sasuke yang sudah singgah di nirwana. Ia sempat hancur jua akan kepergian Sasuke. Dan sekarang ia hancur akan cintanya sendiri ke Naruto. Cinta membuatnya selalu menderita. Cinta seperti racun. Tapi ia terus menyadapnya hingga di hari tuanya.

_"Tetaplah ada untukku, Na-narut-to.."_

Kerongkongannya tercekat lagi. Ia membelalakan dua bola matanya. Ia tersetrum akan kalimatnya sendiri. Siapa yang akan ada? Naruto untukmu? Atau kau untuk Naruto?

Dalam kehidupan yang tinggal menghitung hari ini?

* * *

:

:

:

* * *

Ia pinta seorang penjaga mengantarnya ke sebuah taman kota. Ia memohon dengan suara parau dan mimik mengemis dari garis-garis keriputnya. Ia ingin melihat mentari yang bersiap tertidur dan rona senja untuk terakhir kalinya.

Angin senja menyebakkan rambut merah mudanya yang memutih setibanya di sana. Ia tersenyum melawan lekukan-lekukan wajahnya. Senyum terakhirnya yang begitu tulus ketika melihat pria renta lain berambut jingga sedang bermain bersama istrinya yang berambut biru tua. Ada juga anak cucunya. Riang, tertawa, seakan mengejeknya.

Lagi-lagi ia menitikan air mata. Satu demi satu menganak sungai. Melewati senyum simpulnya tanpa permisi.

_"Na-na-naruto... Kau begitu bahagia. Andai aku yang berada di sisimu, bu-bukan..."_

Oh...

Ia tertikam belati. Menusuk jantungnya dalam sekali. Ia merasakan sesak. Sesak sedalam-dalamnya.

_"...Bu-kan Hina-ta..."_

Ia tergopoh-gopoh mengambil sepucuk surat dari dalam sakunya. Ia begitu tak berdaya. Ia hanya bisa duduk di atas kursi roda dan seorang penjaga panti jompo yang menemaninya. Ia meringis, ia iri, akan hari tuanya yang tidak sebahagia Naruto.

Ia cemburu.

Hinata, ia ingin menyalahkannya.

Tapi tidak seperti itu.

_"Aku yang salah..."_

Ia ingin memutar waktunya. Kembali. Mengubah masa lalu. Tidak ingin tergila-gila kepada Sasuke yang meninggalkannya.

TIDAK!

Sasuke dipanggil tuhan.

Tuhan sudah memintanya kembali lebih cepat darinya. Dan ia kembali bingung terhadap siapa yang bisa ia salahkan.

Andai...

Ia kembali ke masa lalunya. Andai saja dahulu ia tahu bahwa Naruto mencintainya.

_"DAN AKU MENCINTAINYA JUGA!"_

Ia berteriak memecah rona senja yang begitu hangat dan bahagia. Membuatnya lemas tak berdaya. Dan semua mata menusuknya tajam.

Tak tahan lagi ia menutup bangkainya. Saatnya semua menciumnya. Saatnya semua orang tahu bahwa ia telah membunuh cintanya sendiri. Berkali-kali. Mati. Hidup. Mati lagi. Hidup lagi. Begitu terus karena sejujurnya ia tak pernah sanggup melakukannya.

Mata emeraldnya berkaca-kaca dan merefleksikan bayangan pria renta dengan tiga garis yang masih ada di pipinya. Garis manis yang juga telah membuatnya terpesona. Menatapnya begitu dalam hendak menelanjangi perasaan nenek tua di hadapannya yang berhenti menangis.

"Sakura-chan?" tanya kakek tua itu.

Nenek tua bernama Sakura itu tak bisa lagi berkata-kata. Ia kaku. Jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak. Darahnya terasa berhenti mengalir.

"Sakura-chan... Kau kemana saja?"

_"Na-naruto-kun... A-a-a-ak-ku..."_

Ia tak sanggup menyudahi ucapannya. Ia begitu bahagia. Bertemu lagi dengan Naruto yang sudah sekian tahun tak terdengar rimbanya. Ia masih mengira ini mimpi. Mimpi di hari tuanya yang begitu menyedihkan ini.

Dan ia tertidur di lengan Naruto. Ia tersenyum bahagia. Berkali-kali lebih tulus dari senyumnya selama ini. Bulir air matanya pun menitik lagi. Tapi ini air mata bahagia. Pipi keriputnya merona. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh tua Naruto. Ia rindu Naruto yang dulu. Yang muda dulu begitu jenaka.

Dan sekarang ia seperti kembali muda di bawah rona senja yang mulai berakhir. Ia seperti batu karang tanpa retakkan. Dua tubuh mereka berpelukan di akhir busur matahari terakhir yang masih bisa terlihat. Dan saat ia sadar, nyawanya telah lepas dari jasadnya.

_"Selamat tinggal, Naruto... Bahagialah bersama Hinata... Selamanya..."_

Sakura mulai terbang meninggalkan Naruto yang menguncang-guncangkan jasadnya yang sudah tak bernyawa. Ia menuju tempat lain sekarang. Kebahagiaannya yang abadi bersama Sasuke di nirwana, di akhir rona senja yang tersisa.

* * *

:

:

:

_

* * *

Untuk Naruto-kun, angin yang tak pernah bisa kugenggam..._

_Entah apa yang telah kujalani selama hidupku ini, Naruto. Aku tidak tahu apa aku hidup untuk mencintai Sasuke, mencintaimu, atau menunggumu._

_Aku mencintaimu sebelum aku mencintai Sasuke. Kau cinta pertamaku, Naruto. Tapi aku Tak berdaya meneruskan cintaku karena kau telah bersanding dengan Hinata terlebih dahulu. Dan kuncup-kuncup cinta lain pun bermekaran untuk Sasuke._

_Hari-hariku hancur. Aku begitu bodoh. Aku lari dari kenyataan. Saat Sasuke dipanggil Tuhan, aku baru tahu bahwa kau mencintaiku. Dan aku pun demikian. Aku begitu mencintaimu. Cinta yang ternyata tidak bisa kubunuh. Aku tetap mencintaimu. Tapi semua tak bisa aku ubah. Aku tidak punya setitik pun kuasa, memisahkan kau dengan Hinata._

_Aku begitu tersiksa dengan cintaku sendiri._

_Kau begitu hebat, Naruto. Kau bisa menghapus cintamu padaku karena Hinata. Sementara diriku, kau dan Sasuke punya tempatnya masing-masing di hatiku._

_Aku rindu saat kita bersama di masa muda dahulu. Saat kita tertawa bersama. Saat kau menjahiliku. Saat aku memukul kepalamu. Saat kau mengikutiku._

_Mengapa aku begitu tidak bisa menyatakan cintaku kepadamu, Naruto...?_

_Hingga kau akhirnya bersanding dengan Hinata..._

_Kenapa kau dulu juga tidak berani menyatakan cintamu...?_

_Padahal aku pasti menerimamu, Naruto..._

_Setibanya aku di sisi Tuhan, apa kau tahu apa yang akan kupinta dariNya? _

_Aku ingin aku dilahirkan lagi menjadi Hinata yang lain. Hinata yang begitu bahagia bisa memilikimu..._

_Apa aku begitu tidak bersyukur akan hidupku?_

_Aku begitu sangat bersyukur, Naruto. Aku bersyukur kau pernah ada di hidupku yang singkat ini. Aku bersyukur kau pernah mencintaiku. Dan aku pun demikian bersyukur pernah memiliki rasa yang sama._

_Aku berusaha untuk tidak kecewa. Aku berusaha berlapang dada. Karena aku tidak pernah bisa menjadi milikmu. Aku akan terus berusaha ikhlas. Tapi aku begitu rapuh saat aku sadar aku bukan milikmu, dan aku sadar setiap saat..._

_Pintaku padamu, Naruto. Hiduplah dengan Hinata hingga maut memisahkan kalian berdua. Bahagiakan dia di sisa umurmu. Cintai dia sepenuh hatimu. Dan... Jangan karena kau membaca surat ini, kau kembali berkubang dalam persaan cintamu padaku. Tetaplah mencintai Hinata._

_Kau angin sejuk yang mengusir keringatku..._

_Dan aku tidak pernah bisa memiliki angin itu..._

_Terimakasih kau pernah berhembus di hidupku..._

_Kau akan selalu ada, Naruto..._

_Tak pernah tergantikan dalam hidupku..._

_Kau langit senjaku, Naruto..._

_Yang hangat..._

_Yang jingganya memberi semangat..._

_Yang memeluk diriku begitu erat..._

_Tetaplah merona, _

_Wahai senjaku..._

Naruto meneteskan air matanya. Ia bersimpuh di pusara Sakura. Menangis terisak-isak. Memeluk nisan Sakura seakan-akan memeluk tubuh Sakura. Ia begitu kehilangan. Duka cita yang begitu dalam.

Akhirnya ia mengecup nisan Sakura. Kecupan yang tak pernah melekat di wajah Sakura sepanjang hidupnya. Kemudian dia melangkah pergi, berlari kecil dengan riang oleh tubuh tuanya, menuju hidupnya, menuju Hinata, yang sedang melambai-lambai di puncak cintanya...

* * *

:

:

:

* * *

_Dan aku,_

_Tidak pernah berlabuh di hatimu..._

_Aku sudah tenggelam,_

_Di samudra cintaku yang bergelombang...

* * *

_

:

:

:

* * *

**Fic romance dengan balutan nuansa poetry ini semoga mampu menyentuh reader sekalian...**

**Dan ini, begitu menyentuh untuk saya pribadi...**

**Semoga saya tidak setragis Sakura...**

**Heheheeee...**

**Kalian juga...**

**Review...?**

:

:

: 


End file.
